La historia de una tragedia
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Una historia que gira alrededor de la tragedia. Así en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente, vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo. Dark/Harry. Dumbledore/Bueno.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Esta es una historia con escenarios llenos de situaciones no actas para personas sensibles, se describirá tortura, satisfacción ante la violencia y mucho más. Puedo afirmar que incluso tendremos intentos de violación mas adelante en la historia. Si no eres del tipo que gusta estas cosas entonces NO LEAS. Esta sera la **única **vez que escribiré este tipo de advertencia, así que no quiero quejas más adelante, porque ya fueron advertidos desde el principio.

**Aclaración: **En esta historia los nuevos ingresos tienen 13 años y los últimos años por ende tienen un promedio de edad de 20 años.

* * *

**La historia de una tragedia.**

**Prólogo.**

El cuerpo del profesor Quirrell cayo al suelo frente al espejo de Oesed. Su rostro se encontraba lleno de yagas ante el toque de los dedos del Niño que Vivió que se encontraba a tan solo un metro de distancia de el y causaban quemaduras cada vez que siquiera lo rosaba con sus dedos.

La voz de su amo, El Señor Oscuro, sonaba molesta en su cabeza y este seguía insistiendo en que se quitara el turbante para que pudiera encarar a Harry Potter. Quizá, en cualquier otro momento tal vez, Quirrell no habría dudado en seguir con enfermo placer las ordenes de su amo, pero justo ahora sus ojos solo podían enfocar a la obscena sonrisa del Niño que Vivió que caminaba con lentitud hacia el con su risa escalofriante llenando la habitación.

—Aah~.

La voz del adolescente resonó con diversión en la habitación mientras disfrutaba de ver al patético profesor orinarse en sus pantalones ante su presencia. Una carcajada escapo sin poder evitarlo de sus labios.

—Oh, profesor Quirrell. —dijo agachándose a la altura del hombre acurrucado en el suelo. —¿Por qué esa cara? Casi parece que estuviera viendo un monstruo.

Quirrell intento retroceder más y más del niño que vivió, pero su espalda choco contra el cristal del espejo de Oesed y no pudo escapar más. Su mirada sólo podía contemplar los ojos podridos del niño que vivió. Amarillos en un tono repugnante, ¿cuando había desaparecido el verde esmeralda de la madre del niño?

—No, no, no, no, profesor. —el chico negó como si estuviera hablándole a un mocoso de tres años. —Usted esta mal entendiendo el tono de mis ojos, ¿y amarillo repugnante? Casi me hieres.

Harry Potter soltó otra carcajada antes de extender su mano derecha al rostro del hombre frente el, sus labios se ensancharon todo lo que pudieron en la sonrisa más tétrica que alguien hubiera visto alguna vez. Entonces utilizo los primeros dos dedos de sus manos junto al pulgar y los hundió en la cuenca ocular del profesor en búsqueda de extraer el ojo casi intacto del hombre.

Los gritos resonaron y solamente cuando la vida del profesor Quirrell parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse, el espirito de Voldemort salio de la cabeza del hombre dispuesto a atacar al niño que vivió. Fue una sorpresa verlo dudar cuando el niño extendió sus brazos como si lo esperara con emoción si es que se atrevía a siquiera intentar tocarlo.

—En esta historia desagradable. —dijo el adolescente con burla al espíritu frente a el. —¿Quien sera quien le saque los ojos al otro, Tom?

Y entonces el espíritu de aquel que muchos llamaron El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció sin hacer amago de encarar al Niño que Vivió.

* * *

**a/n: **Quería dejar en claro ahora antes de que lean el siguiente cap porque el cambio de edad para la matriculación en Hogwarts. Para no hacer esto largo es porque necesito que los personajes sean mas "maduros" a la hora de entrar a la escuela. No quiero que sean niños inocentes que son separados de sus padres, necesito que sean adolescentes conscientes de que están yendo a una escuela donde viven prácticamente solos sin superposiciones paternales y eso les permite ser tan idiotas y crueles como solo los adolescentes saben serlo.

Así que tener 13 es una edad que me parece adecuada. A esa edad mucho son idiotas y actúan en base a ciertos valores que adquieren ya sea por influencia de su circulo cercano o por fuentes externas.

También una de las razones es que necesitaba que tuvieran una maduración mental lo suficientemente buena como para que esas neuronas pubertas hagan justicia en lo que se describirá aquí.

Aun no estoy segura, realmente al escribir esto no hay nada claro ademas de Luna, pero quizá esto pueda ser un Harry/Trió o Harry/Luna o Harry/Multi. Sera lo que la trama quiera y lo que se de sin que sea forzoso. Eventualmente entenderán cuales son las características que se necesitara para estar en el circulo enfermizo de Harry.

Ahora sin más, pueden leer el siguiente capitulo.


	2. Esta es una historia desagradable

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

* * *

**La historia de una tragedia.**

_Ese tipo de espíritu trágico es algo que realmente amo._

**Capitulo uno: **Esta es una historia desagradable.

El primer golpe del cinturón en su espalda pudo ser soportado simplemente porque mordió sus labios tan fuerte que inclusive sangraron un poco, el segundo lo tiro al suelo y su rostro se estrello contra la madera recién barnizada del piso. El tercer golpe logro que el soltara un gemido de dolor que pareció hacer disfrutar a su tío y en el cuarto ya no pudo soportarlo más y grito.

Los golpes recibidos por su tío Vernon habían aumentando desde que el pequeño Harry había entrado a la educación primaria y había sacado buenas notas en clases mientras su hijo obeso apenas y pasaba con lo mínimo. La humillación personal que Vernon sentía por el hecho de que el monstruo hijo de la hermana de su esposa fuera mejor que su hijo en algo como la educación. Su hijo que era el ser más _normal_ y _perfecto_ que el había ayudado a crear con todo su amor, ese niño no podía superar al monstruo en algo como la escuela primaria y el lo odiaba.

Por esa misma razón Harry recibía palizas cada semana. Vivía en este tipo de vida llena de miseria que solo se trataba de hacerlo infeliz cada día que pasaba. Ese año había cumplido siete y sus calificaciones en la escuela eran decentes ya que el lo único que quería era estudiar para que cuando fuera mayor pudiera tener un buen trabajo y nunca más vivir con sus tíos a los que odiaba tanto.

Vernon sólo lo golpeo alrededor de media hora antes de cansarse y sentar su gordo trasero en el sofá de la sala y ver televisión como si nada. Como si golpear a un pobre niño no fuera mas que quitar una pelusa de su corbata favorita.

Harry lo miro con odio desde el suelo antes de arrastrarse a su armario y dejarse caer en su pequeña cama y acurrucarse a si mismo.

Odiaba su vida. La odiaba.

Odiaba a su única familia que no hacia mas que volverlo un miserable y le negaban todo aquello que siquiera pudiera hacerlo feliz en una mínima porción.

No había dulces para Harry, no los merece. No hay ropa nueva para Harry, así que debe usar la de su gordo primo. No hay cena para Harry esta noche porque el cometió el error de respirar cerca de ellos y este es su castigo.

No hay afecto para Harry porque el es un monstruo y los monstruos no pueden ser amados.

Harry lloro en silencio en su armario. Lagrimas amargas que no eran de tristeza, eran de impotencia y odio infinito hacia todos. A sus tíos por tratarlo como una paria. A su primo, por ser un gordo imbécil que creía que su padre era lo mejor del mundo. A sus padres, por morir y dejarlo abandonado con sus horribles parientes. A los profesores de la escuela que hacían la vista gorda a su situación y lo castigaban sin motivo alguno. A Mary Smith que le había hecho creer que el era su amigo para después burlarse con los otros niños a su espalda sobre lo idiota que era. A la señora Figg, que sabía de su situación y aun así hacia la vista gorda y lo trataba con desdén.

Harry Potter odiaba a todos.

Pero sobre todo se odiaba a si mismo. Era demasiado débil para hacer frente al tío Vernon y a Dudley, demasiado débil para buscar un nuevo hogar para si mismo y demasiado débil como para encarar a todos los que abusaban de el.

Lloro de frustración.

Pero aquel día en la tragedia de la vida de Harry Potter, el se encontró con una serpiente.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

—_Oye... niño._

La voz sonaba como la de un chico joven en finales de su adolescencia y principios de sus veinte. Era una voz algo ronca pero que sonaba divertida con un permanente tono sarcástico en su expresión. Como si todo a su alrededor fuera un espectáculo sólo para el.

Harry miro a su alrededor en su pequeño armario. Aun se encontraba adolorido y hacia unos minutos pudo escuchar a su tía Petunia poniendo el candado en la puerta, Harry sabia que eso significaba que el no cenaría este día de nuevo.

—_Dime, niño. _—la voz resonó nuevamente y Harry casi creyó que le acariciaba el alma. —_Alguna vez has rezado, ¿verdad?_

Harry no entiendo la pregunta ni sabia porque eso tenia algo que ver con todo lo que el había pasado este día. Si, admitía que hubo ocasiones en que el rezo a Dios por misericordia en su vida llena de desgracias a su persona. Con el tiempo entendió que Dios no escucharía las plegarias de un simple niño cuando había muchos otros que lo tenían peor que el. Nunca más rezo.

—No lo entiendo.

Harry se giro hacia la entrada de su armario y fue entonces que el lo vio. Los ojos rojos que se escondían entre la pequeña cajonera donde tenia sus pocas pertenencias y algunas cajas con cosas viejas de su tía Petunia. Estaba completamente oscuro en ese momento y solo podía ver con claridad los ojos rojos que parecían tragárselo mientras más lo miraba.

La cosa de ojos rojos soltó una pequeña risa mientras se deslizaba de la oscuridad, solo entonces Harry pudo observar que era una serpiente negra de alrededor de un metro y medio de largo. Sus escamas eran tas oscuras que si no fueran por los mismo ojos de la serpiente, el nunca habría notado su presencia.

La serpiente se arrastro y levanto su cuerpo hasta que estuvo a la altura del golpeado Harry, su lengua serpenteaba y casi pareció saborear la mejilla del niño.

—_Niño. _—hablo. —_Puedo concederte tu deseo._

—¿Mi deseo?

Harry pareció confundido ante la declaración de la serpiente. Lo dijo con tal seguridad como si conociera el más oscuro deseo de Harry que el nunca sería capaz de cumplir por si mismo.

—_Por supuesto. _—la serpiente pareció sonreír aun cuando eso debería ser imposible. —_Soy una serpiente muy, muy, muy especial. _—su voz se volvió más baja ante cada palabra. —_Puedo cumplir lo que quieras una vez que te conviertas en mi nuevo amo._

Harry no lograba entender del todo lo que quería decir la serpiente. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se convirtiera en algo así como su dueño y entonces lo ayudaría a cumplir su deseo?

—Si me convierto en tu «_amo_». —murmuro Harry. —¿Me podre vengar del tío Vernon?

Los ojos de la serpiente brillaron ante las palabras de Harry. Se deslizo a la cama del niño y comenzó a rodear la mano de Harry con su cuerpo antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—_Puedo hacer eso y más, mucho más._

Probablemente con los años Harry pensaría que esta no era la decisión mas sabia que había tomado en su vida, sin embargo, en sus siete años de edad si alguien, o en este caso, si un animal que habla y que es obviamente peligroso te ofrece la oportunidad de vengarte de aquellas personas a las que tanto odias, ¿qué a caso no tomarías lo que se te da en bandeja de plata?

Quizá esta no fue la única respuesta que vendría a su vida, pero si era la que necesitaba en estos momentos. La tragedia permanente de su vida lo pedía a gritos.

—Esta bien. —murmuro al final.

—_Amo, vamos a trabajar juntos._

Entonces la serpiente lo mordió en el rostro. Clavo sus colmillos debajo del ojo derecho de Harry y entonces todo se volvió negro para el niño.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

La tragedia llego para la familia Dursley en las semanas siguientes.

Primero, el pequeño Dudley Dursley murió en un accidente de trafico. Aquel día jugaba con dos de sus amigos en un parque cercano a Privet Drive, según uno de sus amigos: El niño por alguna razón decidió perseguir a un gato negro justo cuando el semáforo se encontraba en verde y un camión que venia a una velocidad considerable lo atropello. Murió casi al instante.

La madre del pequeño y querido Dudley no pudo soportar la pena y se encerró en su hogar negándose a recibir ni una sola condolencia por la muerte de su pequeño. El padre en cambio, intento dar una buena cara a todos los que se acercaron y aun cuando el mismo sentía dolor con la perdida, siguió dando el _ejemplo _del vecino perfecto.

La siguiente tragedia en la vida de los Dursley llego no muy tarde después. Petunia Dursley se había suicidado colgándose en la habitación de su difunto hijo.

Todo pareció irse cuesta abajo en la vida de Vernon Dursley. Los vecinos mostraron simpatía por algunos días, pero entonces comenzaron a escuchar los gritos provenientes de un niño, Harry Potter, el sobrino de Vernon, exclamar con dolor y pidiéndole a su tío que parara, que no lo golpeara más.

La policía arribo demasiadas veces al hogar de Vernon Dursley en los días siguientes, los vecinos del Privet Drive lo miraba con desdén ante las sospechas del hombre de abusar físicamente de un pequeño y delgaducho niño de siete años de edad. Oh, si tan solo supieran.

No tomo demasiado. Un mes después de la muerte de Dudley, así como dos semanas desde la muerte de la misma Petunia, Vernon Dursley murió.

Su muerte al igual que su esposa fue un suicidio. Pero no fue nada silenciosa como Petunia, no. Un disparo a la cabeza y listo. El ultimo de los Dursley vio su final y las autoridades se llevaron al pequeño y pobre sobrino que quedo abandonado y descuidado de sus familiares.

Nadie nunca noto la sonrisa del joven Harry Potter al subir a la patrulla de policía antes de ser escoltado a Cuidados Infantiles de Gran Bretaña.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

* * *

**a/n: **Y así comienza una historia llena de tragedias. Lamento que sea algo corto, pero solo este y el siguiente capitulo son introducciones a la personalidad de Harry, luego tendremos realmente el inicio de esta tragedia.

Realmente esto es casi como un crossover entre Harry Potter y Kagerou Project. La serpiente negra es el villano principal de Kagerou Project y en esta historia es la fuente de poder de Harry.

A diferencia de mi otro fanfic "El destino de algunos", aquí no tendremos un Harry con fuertes valores por sus amigos, este Harry es oscuro al ser influenciado por la serpiente y ambos buscaran a alguien muy importante que cumplirá un rol esencial en sus existencias. No daré detalles porque sería spoiler aunque pueden darse una idea aquellos que conozcan la saga de KagePro.

Espero tenerlos aquí aun cuando no prometa actualización constante. Agradecería enormemente recibir sus comentarios con respecto a la historia.

Nos leemos luego.

PD: Sigueme en Twitter donde doy adelantos de todos mis fanfics, tanto de los de wattpad (kpop) así como mis fanfics de HP (FF). Encontraras el enlace en mi perfil.

PD2: Te invito a leer mi historia «El destino de algunos» si es que no la has leído aun.


	3. Tales palabras estúpidas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

* * *

**La historia de una tragedia.**

_Una serpiente ríe levemente._

**Capitulo dos: **Tales palabras estúpidas.

Albus Dumbledore había sido un hombre que muchos tenían en la cima de un pedestal. Era el mago más famoso y poderoso de su tiempo y tenía tantos títulos y cargos que podrían, o deberían haberlo considerado una persona peligrosa. Aun así, al final era solo un hombre mortal, con algo de magia pero mortal al fin y al cabo. Y como muchos mortales, el cometió errores.

Oh, si la gente que lo veneraba supiera. Y uno de sus más grandes errores fue la negligencia y dar las cosas por sentado. El dar la vida de Harry Potter con sus tíos por sentado fue de sus más grandes arrepentimientos, y ahora, doce años después lo encontraba en un orfanato en medio de Londres. Y todo se sentía tan familiar.

El señor Hughes, director del orfanato Santa Magrita Encantadora, había sido un hombre cordial hasta que menciono que venia para ver al joven Harry Potter. Y no fue porque el tuviera cosas escabrosas que decir acerca del chico, no.

—El es un poco extraño a veces. —dijo Hughes. —No es que sea problemático ni nada, en realidad es un niño bastante cordial con todos los otros niños, especialmente con aquellos pequeños que vinieron de hogares abusivos.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar tragar ante ese ultimo comentario. Recordaba que la señora Figg había dicho hace mucho que los Dursley eran las personas más horribles que había tenido la desgracia de ver y que le horrorizaba el como trataban al joven señor Potter. Dumbledore nunca le tomo demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo, ¿quienes otros que su única familia para cuidar de Harry?

—Pero el a veces se entusiasma demasiado en la clases de biología. —Hughes soltó un suspiro resignado. —Ojala fuera por el tema de las chicas, pero no. Su profesora, la señorita Green, ella dijo que Harry solía sonreír con demasiado disfrute cuando diseccionaron las ranas. El se acerco a ella para preguntarle si repetirían la clase en alguna otra ocasión.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue nada grave. —dijo Dumbledore, aunque el mismo empezaba a sentirse inseguro. —En nuestra escuela estamos capacitados para tratar con adolescentes de todo tipo, nuestro personal no sería adecuado si no fuera así.

Hughes miro a Dumbledore por tanto tiempo que ambos hombres parecieron tener una especie de competencia de miradas. Al final, Hughes fue el primero en apartarse y su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de su oficina, el día era tan bueno que pareciera que nada malo podría ocurrir.

—Usted sabe, como institución siempre nos alegramos cuando nuestros niños mayores reciben ayuda escolar que les proporcionara un buen futuro. —miro nuevamente a Dumbledore antes de proseguir. —El señor Potter es prácticamente un adolescente de trece años, y usted debe saber muy bien que a esta edad es muy difícil que sea adoptado. El señor Potter es consciente de eso.

—Créame cuando lo digo, señor Hughes. —Dumbledore dijo con su voz más segura. —El joven Harry no tendrá que preocuparse por su futuro mientras asista a mi escuela, incluso me atrevo a decir que enviarlo es lo mejor que podría le pasar al chico.

—Entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que dejarlo hablar con el. —Hughes se levanto y se dirigió a la salida. —El es un niño que ha tenido un duro comienzo, supongo que merece todo lo bueno que le llega.

Dumbledore no dijo nada ante esa declaración que fue como una daga hacia su conciencia, simplemente siguió a Hughes a través de los pasillos. El viejo director de Hogwarts no pudo evitar comparar el orfanato de Santa Magrita Encantadora con aquel viejo orfanato que había visitado hace tantos años cuando su cabello aun tenia color. Las diferencias eran abismales, mientras los niños de Magrita parecían felices jugando entre si, alimentados decentemente, con ropa lo suficientemente buena para ellos; sus recuerdos vagaban a un niño de hace varias décadas que también vivió en un orfanato que odio con todo su corazón.

—Ahora estamos en verano. —la voz de Hughes lo saco de sus pensamientos, ambos hombres estaban yendo a algún lugar del jardín. —Harry gusta de pasar su tiempo cerca de los limites del jardín, a veces suele jugar con los niños pequeños, pero prefiere estar sólo la mayoría de las veces.

Hughes señalo una arboleda cercana a las vallas de la propiedad.

—Podrás encontrarlo ahí.

Hughes se marcho sin decir más y Dumbledore trago saliva en el inconsciente nerviosismo. Camino con la suficiente rapidez sin parecer demasiado ansioso, preparo su mejor sonrisa y enfoco su mente para mantener la calma cuando viera a Harry. Para cuando la sombra de los arboles lo absorbió como si de un monstruo se tratara, se sintio algo incomodo ante la sensación de ser observado, pero nada lo preparo para el momento en que miro al joven delante de el.

Harry Potter yacía acostado en la hierba con un libro abierto por la mitad ocultando su rostro durmiente. Vestía completamente de negro, con mangas largas y Dumbledore no pudo evitar notar como el chico parecía incluso mas alto que el promedio adolescente de trece años. Algo asombroso considerando que los Potter siempre fueron algo bajos para el estándar masculino.

Pero Harry parecía tan alto y tan saludable. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado y aun así extrañado. Aun cuando el chico estaba dormido, no sentía ninguna vulnerabilidad sobre el, como si invitara a intentar hacerle algo sabiendo que ganaría al final. Leyó con curiosidad el libro que ocultaba su rostro y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. «_Ciencia Forense Criminalística_», un libro algo complejo para alguien de la edad de Harry.

Dumbledore decidió entonces despertar al joven, resoplo con su garganta un poco y eso pareció funcionar aun cuando fue un sonido no demasiado grande

Harry Potter se movió unos minutos antes de dirigir su manos al libro sobre su rostro.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al ver los dos lunares amarillo brillante debajo del ojo derecho del chico, conectados entre si con una fina cicatriz casi invisible a primera vista que terminaba hasta su parpado inferior.

Los ojos de Harry Potter parecieron congelar con la primera mirada, su voz fue lo suficientemente burlona y sarcástica junto a su sonrisa al dirigirse al viejo delante de el.

—¿Quien eres tu?

Dumbledore quería hacerle la misma pregunta.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Harry observo con una expresión aburrida a Dumbledore mientras explicaba sobre como el era un mago y ademas, tenia una plaza para una famosa escuela de magia.

—Oh. —fue todo lo que dijo. —Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas.

Su voz burlona escapaba de sus labios con sonrisa permanente, un bostezo siguió a su declaración antes de que el viento soplara lo suficiente como que el sonido de las hojas de los arboles llenara el reciente silencio.

—Si me permite saber. —dijo Dumbledore. —¿Qué cosas explica exactamente?

Harry pareció pensar su respuesta un momento consigo mismo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, hace unos años me llego una carta invitándome a una escuela francesa. —luego se rió ante el recuerdo. —Me pareció tan ridículo que simplemente la tire a la basura.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar tener una cara de asombro ante la declaración. Beauxbatons había invitado a Harry a su escuela y el nunca lo había sabido, si tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con la directora Maxime si era posible. No podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que Harry botara la carta de la escuela francesa.

—Aun así. —Harry pareció interesarse solo un poco más. —Viejo, muéstrame algo de magia o lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas asombrosas para mostrar.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ser llamado _viejo_, pero aun así saco su varita de su extravagante traje. Harry soltó una carcajada al ver la varita, como si le jugaran una broma, pero Dumbledore lo ignoro.

El apunto la varita al suelo y de el empezaron a surgir matorrales con rosas en miniatura, los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar de asombro y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse aun más ante la vista.

—Bueno, eso es definitivamente magia. —Harry incluso le dio un aplauso de tres palmadas lentas que más que alagar era insultante. —Pero creo que tenemos un problema.

La voz de Harry dejo su tono sarcástico por primera vez, miro a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos y aun cuando este quería intentar un poco de legeremancia no pudo ver absolutamente nada en la mente del joven frente a el.

—Temo preguntar. —dijo Dumbledore minutos después, con su sonrisa sin vacilar. —¿Pero cual es ese problema?

Harry en cambio le dedico una sonrisa algo extraña y no contesto por dos minutos antes de reírse el mismo por lo bajo. Recupero el aliento poco después y peino su cabello que se había desordenado de cuando había dormido en la hierba. Soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento antes de tomar su libro entre sus manos y pasar nuevamente por sus paginas.

—Siendo sincero, no quiero ir a su tonta escuela de magia.

La declaración se sintio como un balde lleno de agua fría lanzado directo a la cara de Dumbledore. Nunca en sus años había conocido a un solo chico que se hubiera negado a ir a Hogwarts fuera de las familias mágicas de sangre pura. Generalmente los criados en el mundo muggle se sentían tan emocionados por saber que la magia era real que no dudaban dos veces en aceptar ir a una escuela sin pensar que no verían a sus padres por mas de dos meses al año.

Nunca un rechazo había sido parte de la ecuación en estos casos. ¿Por que Harry no quería ir a Hogwarts?

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo. —dijo con sinceridad. —¿Por que no querrías ir?

Harry pareció ignorarlo mientras terminaba de leer un párrafo de su libro, entonces saco un marcador de entre la paginas y lo puso en la que había estado leyendo antes de cerrar el libro y dejarlo definitivamente de lado.

Harry le sonrió entonces con aun más burla que antes.

—¿Por qué eres tan insistente? —dijo sin más. —Creí que ir a esta escuela era solo una invitación, no una obligación.

Dumbledore nunca imagino que alguien pudiera rechazar asistir en base a la lógica detrás de la carta de Hogwarts.

—Eres gracioso viejo. —pero entonces Harry pareció diseccionar con la mirada a pesar de que seguía sonriendo. —¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? Porque no puedo ver porque se preocupa tanto ante mi negativa.

Dumbledore sabia que no tenia más remedio que decir la verdad, o al menos parte de ella. Aun cuando fue solo sus pensamientos internos, sintio que Harry sonreía incluso aun más al verlo debatir consigo mismo. Casi como si pudiera leer su mente. Nada estaba saliendo como se suponía que tenia que pasar.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Harry Potter rió con tanta fuerza momentos después de que el viejo con traje extravagante se había marchado. Rió tan alto que creyó que los niños que jugaban cerca lo escucharían y aun así a el no le importaba. Sus manos taparon su rostro en un vano intento de detener cada carcajada que salia de su garganta, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaron con diversión hasta que se volvieron de un amarillo brillante que no era para nada el original color de sus ojos.

—Oh, esto es divertido.

Su voz sonaba emocionada hasta el limite. Entonces una voz resonó en su mente con la misma diversión que la suya propia.

«_Totalmente inesperado, Amo._»

La voz rió por si misma en la mente de Harry y la sonrisa de el mismo no pudo ni siquiera ocultarse detrás de su mano que intentaba suprimir su risa.

—¿De que hablas? —se burlo. —¿No fuiste tu quien lo dijo? Que cumplirías mi deseo.

La voz rió a carcajadas entonces.

«_Así es, Amo. Pero nunca imagine que encontraríamos tan rápido a uno de los principales involucrados._»

—Los pensamientos del viejo estaban llenos de alguien llamado Tom y lo mucho que temía que fuera igual a el. —rió de nuevo. —Oh, pobre. Quien sea ese tal Tom, no puede ser peor que tu, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta pero aun así no era necesario. Aquella serpiente se había presentado a si misma como una serpiente que _aclara la mirada_, y vaya que había hecho honor a su nombre. Solo tomo un par de meses acostumbrarse a todas las serpientes lideradas por la única que tenia suficiente raciocinio como para entablar una conversación para que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar.

Cuando Harry llego a Santa Magrita Encantadora, el era un niño escuálido al punto de la desnutrición que en menos de un año consiguió recuperarse con éxito. Las cicatrices de las golpizas dadas por Vernon seguían ahí en su cuerpo, Harry disfrutaba de verlas porque hacia que su objetivo siguiera siendo claro. Ah, el sonreía con nostalgia cuando recordaba como había hecho que su gordo tío le contara todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El mataría a los bastardos que había arruinado su vida.

Al principio creyó que tendría que esforzarse un poco para lograr obtener la invitación a la escuela de magia, pero entonces el viejo mago llego y le dijo que desde que nació había tenido su lugar asegurado. Incuso le dijo que en realidad sus padres también eran magos muy famosos y que habían perecido contra un señor oscuro durante la guerra. El viejo no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sospechaba que aquel mago oscuro seguía con vida.

Entonces Harry siempre supo que algún día asistiría a Hogwarts. Porque solo en el mundo mágico estaba aquellos que arruinaron su vida, entonces el tenia derecho a arruinarles a esos magos la vida también, ¿no?

«_Daremos inicio entonces, Amo._»

—Si, lo haremos.

La risa de Harry al fin se había calmado. Salio de la arboleda con su libro en mano y la llave que le había dado el viejo guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saludo a los niños pequeños que lo saludaron con entusiasmo, la pequeña Miriam Harris se sonrojo cuando el le sonrió pero aun así Harry ignoro el gesto.

—¿Qué es mejor que ir al lugar donde inicio la tragedia?

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

* * *

**a/n: **Y entonces oficialmente comienza la historia. Harry al fin ha dado una idea de su deseo pedido a la serpiente y esta parece entusiasmada por cumplir. También quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favs y follows a la historia, los amo.

En el próximo capitulo estaremos entrando ya a Hogwarts sin demasiado relleno y veremos al fin a donde ira nuestro protagonista.

He respondido los reviews por PM.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews y nos veremos después.


	4. No puedo soportarlo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

* * *

**La historia de una tragedia.**

_Ah, que difícil, es un reto._

**Capitulo tres: **No puedo soportarlo.

El señor Hughes miro con por un largo momento a Harry cuando este se sentó en la silla justo frente a su escritorio. El chico sonreía como siempre había hecho desde que llego al orfanato a pesar de su duro pasado. Tenia puesta una camiseta blanca de botones con un abrigo verde sobre el, jeans negros se ajustaban a su altura, aunque parecía que tendría que conseguir unos nuevos antes de que se notaran sus tobillos, y las zapatillas negras apenas y se veían usadas. Harry siempre fue el tipo de chico que cuido de sus cosas con tanto cuidado, más que cualquier otro niño del orfanato.

Sin embargo, Hughes siempre se sintio como si viera al chico por primera vez, por eso es que se sentía en la encrucijada ante como tratar con el cada vez que el venia a su oficina.

—¿Quieres ir a Londres?

Harry asintió de inmediato, su sonrisa nunca vacilo.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a Londres?

Fue algo natural, aun cuando siempre Hughes espera que todos los niños empiecen a esta edad a pedir sus permisos de salida, no pudo evitar formular la pregunta. Desde que aquel anciano llamado Dumbledore había venido a su orfanato en búsqueda de Harry Potter, el niño había estado mas _feliz _de lo usual. Aun cuando todo mundo estaba acostumbrado a ver al chico sonriente, últimamente sus sonrisas parecían muchas cosas menos divertidas.

—¿No es obvio, señor Hughes? —respondió con calma, la sonrisa nunca lo abandono. —Necesito ir a hacer mis compras escolares.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

El mundo mágico no fue tan mágico como Harry lo imagino en un principio. Si, hubo un toque mágico en todo lo que lo rodeo pero, ¿que no todo era simplemente cosas _muggles o _variantes de las mismas influidas con magia? Realmente fue difícil encontrar cosas que realmente lo impresionaran a primera vista. Aunque cuando estuvo en el banco de Gringotts se divirtió haciendo _negocios_ con los duendes y observando la cantidad absurda de dinero de su bóveda de confianza.

Harry simplemente decidió que al menos el callejón Diagon tenia altas y bajas, mas bajas en su opinión, pero nadie juzga.

—Oh, señor Potter. —la voz del anciano en la tienda de varitas lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando este lo saludo desde detrás del mostrador. —Si, lo he estado esperando.

Aun a pesar de que Harry nunca había mencionado su nombre al anciano frente a el, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Apoyo el codo sobre el mostrador y su mejilla termino descansando sobre su palma abierta. Su voz sonaba divertida cuando hablo.

—Supongo que ha sido una larga espera. —dijo divertido, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente. —Así que, ¿por que no vamos directo a ello?

La búsqueda de la varita fue, en si, lo más emocionante de aquel viaje al callejón Diagon en Londres. Aun cuando la búsqueda sobre paso la hora y media de tiempo, estuvo lleno de momentos interesantes que sacaron más de una carcajada en el chico.

Hubo explosiones, tornados miniaturas, chispas que casi le quemaron las cejas así como choques eléctricos que se sintieron bien después de un tiempo. El dolor nunca fue tan divertido como aquel día. Sin embargo, toda diversión llegaba a su final. Su varita termino siendo algo con una madera de nombre que ya no recordaba y pluma de fénix y medía casi treinta centímetros. Harry tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reír cuando el viejo le dijo que aquella varita era hermana de la varita de aquel que había ayudado a arruinar su vida.

Bueno, al menos fue relativamente fácil descubrir que el Tom al que se refería Dumbledore era nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle, también conocido como aquel loco _Voldemort._ Nombre ridículo por donde vieras.

Al final, ir de compras al callejón Diagon no fue tan malo. Harry compro un baúl absurda mente caro, lleno de compartimientos y que sólo podía abrirse con su firma mágica y ademas tenia un hechizo de peso pluma. Comprar los libros fue algo que disfruto como un adolescente _normal_ y se tomo la molestia de comprar tantos que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de leerlos por completo en los dos meses que quedaban antes de que iniciaran las clases. Aun a pesar de que Harry no estaba demasiado interesado en llevar una mascota a Hogwarts, decidió que mirar los animales mágicos de la tienda de animales valía la suficiente pena como para echar un vistazo antes de regresar al orfanato.

La tienda resulto ser interesante y dudosamente higiénica. Había jaulas que empezaban estando en el suelo hasta que chocaban con el techo mismo. Harry observo con interés la variedad de animales rastreros que vendían y sintio cierto interés entre las jaulas que tenían las serpientes y los acuarios con peces que brillaban en colores brillantes. Las arañas fueron algo que realmente disfruto observar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un par de orbes grises que lo miraron desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La niña dueña de los ojos grises casi platinados le dedico una sonrisa. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraña que se veía con los aretes de rábanos colgando de sus orejas y aun así sintio que era divertido el salir con ese tipo de accesorios y no preocuparte por lo que otros dijeran.

Harry estuvo a punto de saludarla hasta que un hombre rubio con ropas llamativas, a quien el dedujo que era el padre de la niña, la insto a salir de la tienda mientras se despedía de la dependienta. La niña giro a ver a Harry antes de salir y sonrió con complicidad antes de señalar al estanque de las arañas.

—Una araña parece conveniente para ti, Harry Potter. —el adolescente mencionado estuvo a punto de explotar de la risa ahí mismo. —Creo que ya tienes suficientes serpientes como tus amigas.

Y entonces salio de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

Harry tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba con no aguantar más presionando su mano contra sus labios. Su sonrisa se ensancho tanto que parecía que sus mejillas no podrían estirarse por mas que quisiera, termino mordiéndose la lengua hasta el punto de sentir el sabor del hierro para evitar crear una escena.

Fue entonces que miro el estanque con arañas y su mirada pronto se desvió a una solitaria tarántula de rodillas rojas, la misma que la niña había estado observando antes de irse. Harry metió la mano sin dudarlo ni un momento, la acerco a la araña y esta subió al instante a su mano. No le tomo más de tres pasos llegar a la dependienta que parecía estar peleando con un gato marrón con cara aplastada.

—Disculpe, señorita. —la sonrisa de Harry fue tan cordial y atractiva para su edad, que la mujer tras el mostrador le devolvió el gesto mientras ignoraba al gato. —¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Sólo si puede contestarme.

—Oh, muchacho. —respondió la mujer divertida sin notar el tic en el ojo de Harry ante su forma de dirigirse a él. —Aun eres muy joven para intentar ir tras una mujer de mi edad.

—No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que cuando me sienta con la confianza de ir tras una mujer de su talla, volveré sin dudarlo.

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la respuesta de Harry, una vez calmada ella miro la tarántula sobre la mano del chico. —Supongo que quieres llevarte a la pequeña Elara, no tiene mucho que llego pero es bueno ver que tiene un nuevo hogar tan pronto.

—En realidad. —Harry interrumpió. —Me preguntaba si era posible enviar esta pequeña como un obsequio.

—No es imposible, pero necesitare el nombre de la persona. —dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una lista de entregas programadas. —¿Quien es la persona afortunada?

—Bueno. —Harry dejo correr la "o" por unos segundos. —Me encantaría enviarlo a la hija del señor de traje extravagante que salio por la puerta hace unos minutos.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

—Disculpa.

La puerta del compartimiento que Harry había usado solo todo el viaje se abrió de repente cuando un chico de cabello rubio cenizo abrió la puerta. A primera vista parecía que el chico había dado un estirón durante el verano y había bajado rápidamente de peso, sus mejillas aun regordetas evidenciaban su rápido crecimiento. Harry creyó que incluso el chico parecía incomodo con su cuerpo repentinamente diferente de lo acostumbrado.

—Ah, ¿has visto a un sapo por aquí?

«_Sus pensamientos están lleno de nervios y tantas cosas que llegan sin orden alguno. Casi me es difícil entenderlo, pero sigue siendo interesante.»_

La voz de la serpiente sonó en su cabeza, Harry simplemente sonrió al chico frente a el. —Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguno. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El chico pareció mirarlo como si fuera su más grande héroe.

—Por favor. —rogó. —Es mi sapo, se llama Trevor. Fue un regalo de mi tío y lo perdí hace solo unos minutos así que no debe estar lejos.

«_Amo._»

La voz de la serpiente sonaba como si estuviera a punto de reír en su cabeza.

«_En serio le encantara tener a este niño de su lado._»

Harry entonces sonrió lo mejor que pudo, rodeo al chico de cabello cenizo con su brazo por los hombros y los saco a ambos al pasillo.

—Entonces vayamos a buscar a tu sapo... ¿como dices que te llamas?

El chico miro a Harry como si fuera su salvador, aun cuando estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía repentina.

—Neville. —dijo casi por lo bajo. —Neville Longbottom.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír mientras la serpiente le contaba todos los secretos del chico frente a él. —Entonces, Neville. Tenemos que encontrar a Trevor.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

—Potter.

El gran salón termino teniendo un silencio sepulcral, Harry casi creyó que había terminado en un funeral y ahora era su turno de dedicar sus palabras de despedida al difunto. Por el rabillo del ojo observo al director mirarlo con nerviosismo a través de sus gafas de media luna. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Harry Potter.

La voz de la profesora que les había dado el discurso sobre la falsa convivencia y familiaridad a la hora de ser clasificado en una casa fue lo único que llamo su atención. Su sonrisa se ensancho todo lo que pudo, el era consciente de como todos a su alrededor parecían comenzar a hablar de el como si fuera un fenómeno de circo en exhibición gratuita. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor pudo ver a su nuevo _amigo_, Neville, mirándolo con expectativa y sin hacer indicio alguno de tomar en cuenta las recientes conversaciones en torno a Harry.

Harry camino sin vacilación y como si este fuera un teatro donde el presentaría su más grande obra. El banco donde el resto de sus compañeros de primer año habían sido seleccionados lo espero como si fuera un trono y en el momento en que el sombrero se poso sobre su cabeza, tuvo que evitar reír ante la declaración del sombrero en su mente.

—_Oh, señor Potter. _—la voz apenas y sonaba como un susurro. —_Necesitare que me deje entrar a su mente, tenemos que clarificarlo._

—_Lo siento, lo siento. _—dio falsas disculpas. —_Creo que ahora estará bien._

Aun cuando Harry había dejado que el sombrero leyera solo lo necesario de él, la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a todos los alumnos frente a el que lo miraron expectante. Casi espero encontrarse con una cabellera rubia despeinada que lo miraría con esos ojos grises que parecían tragarlo vivo.

—_Ya veo, ya veo. _—el sombrero murmuro en su mente. —_Definitivamente Hufflepuff y Gryffindor no es para ti._

—_Una lastima. _—respondió Harry al instante, sin siquiera sentirse ofendido. —_Hubiera sido divertido ir con Neville._

—_Aun cuando veo una mente excepcional en ti, y podrías hacerlo bien en Ravenclaw, pero dudo que lo que busques en el futuro puedas hallarlo con éxito ahí._

—_¿Entonces Slytherin?_

Harry mantenía la conversación mientras se preparaba para bajar de su falso trono. La decisión había sido tomada.

—_Definitivamente, tus metas y ambiciones serán cumplidas en... _¡Slytherin!

Casi pareció que el silencio fue aun peor ante el anuncio de su selección. Harry pudo sentir como la magia de la escuela cambiaba el color de su corbata al verde esmeralda y plateado de la casa de las serpientes, el escudo en su túnica igual quedo adornada con el emblema de Slytherin. El camino con gracia y sin inmutarse ante las conversaciones que empezaron a surgir en torno a su selección.

Slytherin pareció reaccionar a tiempo para dar su aplauso casi entusiasta por tener al niño que vivió con ellos.

—Disculpa. —Harry le sonrió con falsa cordialidad a la chica de cabellos castaños frente a él. —¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Ella pareció ver a través de su sonrisa, le devolvió una igual y con más frialdad antes de responder.

—Por supuesto, Potter.

Harry simplemente rió por lo bajo antes de regresar su atención al resto de la selección. Su mirada se encontró con la de Dumbledore y casi estuvo a punto de soltar la milésima carcajada del día ante la incredulidad con la que el anciano lo miraba desde su trono de oro. Le devolvió una sonrisa que parecía no invitar a nada bueno y el anciano trago visiblemente en nerviosismo.

¿Por que todo estaba saliendo tan mal para él, pero tan bien para Harry? Ah, la vida era divertida en momentos como estos.

La selección finalizo con con un tal Weasley yendo a Gryffindor, realmente a Harry le importo poco los nombres que siguieron después de el suyo, aunque tuvo que recordar el de sus compañeros de habitación. Su mirada solamente se paseaba entre los miembros de su casa, sus compañeros de año y el viejo Dumbledore que no paraba de mirarlo nervioso. Harry le sonrió a todos.

Para cuando el banquete finalizo, Harry había descubierto que la chica a su lado se llamaba Daphne Greengrass, que los dos chicos frente a el eran Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Llego a la conclusión de que Tracey Davis parecía ser el tipo de chica retraída que tardaba en confiar en el resto al ser ella una «_mestiza_», que Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabble eran algo tontos e ingenuos y finalmente que Draco Malfoy y su flequillo querían acercarse a el cuando llegaran a los dormitorios.

En algún momento mientras seguía teniendo una conversación sarcástica con Daphne Greengrass acerca de su inmaculada belleza femenina que podría tener a todos en Slytherin a sus pies, los postres desaparecieron y el viejo Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar su discurso.

—Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. —Harry admiro la naturaleza del director para parecer tranquilo. —Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. —sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en Harry con un extraño brillo. —Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área alrededor del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Unos gemelos pelirrojos de la mesa de Gryffindor parecieron exclamar sus dudas sobre obedecer. El discurso del director siguió por unos momentos expresando sobre una lista de objetos prohibidos, así como el no hacer magia en los pasillos. Cosa que Harry sabía que ningún alumno respetaba seguramente. Y también menciono algo sobre unas pruebas para alguna clase de deporte de la escuela.

—... y por ultimo, el pasillo del lado derecho del tercer piso esta prohibido para todo aquel que no desee una muerte dolorosa.

Eso animo a Harry y le pareció divertida la idea de mirar brevemente aquel lugar. Seguramente estaba llena de secretos divertidos que usar a su favor. Ni siquiera noto que Daphne Greengrass de repente lo miraba como si fuera un raro y el sólo le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

—¡Potter!

La voz de Malfoy fue clara y concisa. Harry dejo de lado su intento de acomodar sus pertenencias al lado de su cama, su vista se enfoco en el rubio y pensó que se veía gracioso con su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos.

—¿Si, Malfoy?

Harry se puso de pie para encarar al chico, noto que el era al menos diez centímetros mas alto y ante la molestia de el chico rubio, tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder decir sus asuntos con Harry.

—¿En verdad eres Harry Potter?

Ante la pregunta más tonta que Harry había escuchado en su vida, no pudo evitar reírse ante la molestia del rubio frente a el. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Blaise Zabini sonriendo con burla al rubio antes de mirar con expectación a Harry.

—En serio, Malfoy. ¿Puedo llamarte Draco? No importa. —Harry regreso su atención a su intento de organizar su mesita de noche antes de seguir contestando. —Realmente, uno creería que a estas alturas todos seriamos lo suficientemente listos como para comprender cosas básicas como el nombre de otros.

Draco se puso rojo de la vergüenza e ira.

—Oh, pero no te preocupes. —Harry termino de acomodar sus libros y se giro a ver al rubio. Camino dos pasos hasta que invadió el espacio personal de su compañero e incluso se agacho para tenerlo cara a cara. Malfoy creyó que la sonrisa de Harry Potter era demasiado tétrica para ser divertida. —Estoy seguro, Draco. Que tu y yo seremos buenos amigos. Porque eso es lo que venias a ofrecerme, ¿no? Tu linda amistad de sangre pura para mostrarme el camino correcto y las personas correctas.

Draco se desconcertó ante sus palabras, aun cuando era cierto que esa era la oferta que iba a hacerle, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo en voz alta.

—... claro. —casi se atraganto con su propia saliva. —Seamos amigos, Potter.

—Harry. —le corrigió. —Somos amigos, Draco. Puedes dirigirte a mi por mi nombre.

—Buenas noches.

Draco se alejo rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez y tenia el presentimiento de que si seguía conversando con Harry Potter este terminaría descubriendo mas cosas que solo su deseo de realizar una amistad falsa.

Ni siquiera tuvo animo de molestarse cuando escucho la risa de Blaise Zabini, simplemente se escondió tras las cortinas de su cama y no salio más.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

* * *

**a/n: **Y como prometí, finalmente estamos en Hogwarts. Originalmente el capitulo contendría hasta el encuentro entre Snape y Harry en clases, pero he decidido dejar esos puntos para el siguiente. A menos de que ustedes quieran capítulos más largos de los actuales, entonces podría alargarlos a partir del cinco xd

Debo admitir que estuve pensando demasiado a la hora de elegir a donde llevaría a Harry, considere mucho dejarlo en Ravenclaw, pero luego me dije que las ambiciones de Harry solo podrían cumplirse con aquellos que saben que a veces debes hacer cualquier cosa por mas moralmente mala que sea para conseguir lo que quieres. Así que si, al final fue Slytherin.

Probablemente si terminan queriendo los capítulos mas largos, términos el primer año en el siguiente capitulo. Ya veremos.

He respondido a sus reviews a través de del PM.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen un review con su opinión. Nos leemos.


	5. Sacando los ojos

**Disclaiemer:** Harry Potter no es mio.

**La historia de una tragedia. **

_Tragándose__ una vida sin prisa._

**Capitulo cuatro:** Sacando los ojos.

* * *

—Neville.

El chico se sobresalto cuando escucho su nombre detrás de el mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor para el desayuno. Se sintio un poco nervioso cuando sintio un brazo rodearlo por los hombros con demasiada familiaridad y no pudo evitar sonreír con nerviosismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el verde esmeralda de Harry Potter sentado junto a el en la mesa con su brillante uniforme decorado de verde y plata.

—H-hola, Harry. —tartamudeo un poco. —¿Necesitas algo?

Aun cuando Neville miraba con tanto nerviosismo los colores de Slytherin en la túnica de Harry, este aun hablaba tan amablemente con el, de la misma forma que cuando se encontraron en el tren. Aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo un poco tétrica de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, Harry revolvió el cabello cenizo de Neville como si fuera un niño, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los otros Gryffindors que lo observaban con recelo.

—Me hieres, Neville. —susurro con diversión mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa y daba un mordisco, trago antes de continuar. —¿Creíste que dejarías de ser mi amigo sólo porque estamos en diferentes casas?

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? —pregunto sorprendido.

Harry soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo antes de dar otra mordida a la manzana. Neville no lo noto, pero sus ojos brillaron ante la pregunta.

—Oh, Neville. —el se levanto de la mesa al mirar a sus otros compañeros Slytherin de su año entrar al salón. —Tu y yo ya somos mejores amigos.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

—¿Qué hacías hablando con el squib?

La voz arrastrada de Draco causo gracia a los oídos de Harry. Este se había sentado cómodamente a un lado de Daphne Greengrass igual que la noche anterior, le dedico un cumplido y bromeo nuevamente sobre como no podía evitar sentarse al lado de tal belleza en cada comida. Ambos rieron, ninguno de los dos se tragaba esas falsas palabras. Después de darle una mordida al tocino y posteriormente tomar un sorbo de café, Harry se digno a contestar a Draco mientras lo miraba con su eterna sonrisa.

—Vamos, Draco. —su voz sonaba divertida. —¿A caso acabo de escucharte insultar al heredero de una Noble y Ancestral casa de Sangre Pura? —negó con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado. —Esperaba más de ti.

Draco parecía querer refutar, pero la mirada de Harry era como si esperara que el hablara sólo para soltar algún comentario que lo haría quedar como un idiota, aun más de lo que se sentía ahora. Termino mordiéndose la lengua y bajo su mirada al tazón de fruta que ahora sabía tan simple en su boca. Blaise Zabini parecía ser el único que estaba dispuesto a reírse a costa del chico rubio, en cambio, Theodore Nott simplemente miro el intercambio entre ambos y mantuvo su neutralidad, aun no era tiempo de elegir un lado para el. Daphne levanto una ceja y dirigió su mirada a Harry con algo de asombro, sin embargo no comento nada en voz alta sobre el asunto y simplemente decidió seguir conversando con Tracey sobre cualquier cosa que esperaban que sucediera en sus clases.

En algún momento momento del desayuno, muchos búhos entraron al salón trayendo consigo el correo de la mañana, y para sorpresa de Harry, un pequeño búho de plumas cafés le entrego una carta. El la tomo sin pensar demasiado, el búho robo el ultimo trozo del tocino que había estado comiendo y se hecho a volar.

Casi todos sus compañeros de año, a excepción de Tracey, recibieron correo y nadie estuvo mirándolo mientras leía su carta. La sonrisa de diversión no tardo en aparecer en su rostro.

.

_Hola, Harry Potter. Quiero darte las gracias por la pequeña amiga que enviaste a mi hogar durante el verano. ¿Sabias que ella tiene una extraña manía de posarse en mi hombro? Es casi como si quisiera alejar a los nargles por mi, tan linda. El otro día fui al bosque a buscar algunas plantas para decorar mi habitación y cuando volví ella estaba durmiendo sobre mi cama como si fuera suya, tuve que dormir mi siesta en el sofá. Ese día también tuve pudin durante la cena, era delicioso._

_Papá no entiende aun porque me enviarías una mascota, pero el dice que nunca debemos despreciar los regalos de nuestros amigos, y más cuando son lindas criaturas como Elara._

_Espero encontrarme contigo el siguiente año, Harry Potter._

_Con afecto,_

_Luna Lovegood._

_._

—Así que tu nombre es Luna, eh.

Harry guardo la carta en su túnica antes de beber el resto del café, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo por descubrir el nombre de la chica de grandes ojos grises, aunque también un poco decepcionado porque no la vería hasta el siguiente año. Bueno, siempre puede enviar una carta por más pasado de moda que sea. Su mirada entonces se enfoco en el hombre vestido de negro que parece ser su jefe de casa parado frente a el, mirándolo como si fuera un insecto. El sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Su horario... señor Potter. —el profesor pronuncia con amarga sensación su nombre. Era divertido a los oídos de Harry.

—Gracias, profesor.

El hombre lo miro como si el solo tenerlo frente a el le amargara la existencia, pareció morderse la lengua ante su propia presencia. Pero Harry no recibió respuesta de parte de el y simplemente fue ignorado, Harry relleno una vez más su taza con café amargo y lo bebe así.

«_No sabía que tenia los ojos de su madre, amo._»

El tampoco estaba enterado hasta ese momento. De hecho, ¿no era gracioso? Quizá incluso podría usarlo a su favor. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras se levantaba de su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, miro a sus compañeros y les hizo un gesto de despedida antes de ir en búsqueda de Neville para ir juntos a su primera clase. Después de todo, al parecer todas las casas compartían Encantamientos, Transfiguración y Pociones. Ser estudiante era divertido.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

El primer día de clases fue casi introductorio aun cuando muchos alumnos, como Granger en Gryffindor, parecían conocer el horario de estudio de pies a cabeza y Harry no podía evitar pensar en lo patéticamente linda que era el como intentaba saber todo sobre un mundo que ella creía que se le había negado hasta que se le considero adecuada para regresar. Ah, ese tipo de pensamientos siempre hizo cambios en el mundo. Como las mujeres por fin lograron que el parlamento británico les diera su derecho al voto en 1918, o cuando, en pensamientos más radicales, Grindelwald creyó que los magos y brujas tenían por derecho de nacimiento gobernar sobre todos los muggles del planeta.

Harry creía que la historia era fascinante así como también pensaba que la magia era hasta cierto punto fascinante. Aun cuando casi todo fue introductorio en sus primeros días de clases, el supo que probablemente con el tiempo el mundo mágico demostraría que era mágico. O al menos así pensó hasta que llego a la clase de transfiguración y, aunque el creía que el convertirse en gato parecía genial, el convertir una cerilla en una aguja no era tan genial. Siempre se empezaba con lo aburrido y a el le sorprendía enormemente ver como la chica Granger parecía tomarlo todo tan en serio que el se preguntaba porque ella no estaba en Ravenclaw.

El miro con aburrimiento su aguja en el escritorio, había terminado hacia tiempo pero no había querido llamar la atención de la profesora que parecía pasearse al frente del aula con sumo interés en Granger. Theodore estaba a su lado y lo mirara con curiosidad al verlo regresar su aguja de nuevo a la forma de una cerilla cuando noto que la profesora se acercaba a ellos. Le dedico una de sus sonrisas burlonas que te prometen sarcasmo y hacer sentir idiota a Draco, Theodore giro los ojos antes de concentrarse en su cerilla que parecía que había tomado la forma de la aguja pero sin el circulo característico para meter el hilo.

—Ya casi lo tiene, señor Nott. —dijo la profesora al ver el trabajo de Theodore, entonces su mirada se dirigió a la cerilla de Harry y frunció el ceño. —Necesita más esfuerzo, señor Potter.

Harry entonces le dedico su sonrisa de marca a la profesora antes de hacer el movimiento de varita y la aguja apareció en su escritorio sin esfuerzo alguno. La profesora pareció impresionarse por un fracción de segundo antes de asentir al chico.

—Cinco puntos para Slyhterin, señor Potter. —dijo. —Bueno trabajo.

La profesora entonces se alejo hacia el escritorio de un Gryffindor que había logrado hacer explotar su cerilla. ¿Como? Harry quería saberlo pero los pensamientos del niño no le dieron ninguna respuesta.

Encantamientos fue otra clase que le confirmo a Harry que al menos su primer año no le enseñaría la magia lo suficientemente interesante como para mantenerse divertido durante su estancia. Molestar a Draco era gracioso, pero el chico lo había empezado a evitar todo lo que podía y eso le había causado aburrimiento. Theodore era un pragmático que prefería seguir observándolo antes de decidir si valía la pena asociarse con el o no. Blaise le agradaba, el chico era casi tan cruel como el y ambos disfrutaban de ver a Draco humillándose a si mismo, incluso cuando Blaise lo veía y le preguntaba como demonios lograba saber lo que la gente pensaba sin usar legeremancia en ellos. Harry siempre decía que era un secreto. Gregory y Vincent eran como niños de diez años que querían pertenecer al circulo pero se les complicaba seguir a Harry y preferían actuar como guarda espaldas de Draco, aun así Harry les regalo dulces a veces y ellos creían que el era un buen tipo, aunque uno raro.

De las chicas, Harry había hablado un puñado de palabras con Millicent, aunque ella parecía evitar a todos. Las gemelas Carrow eran muy apegadas a ellas mismas pero socializaban lo suficiente con el resto, el descubrió que todos creían que sus tíos eran unos incestuosos y por eso las evitaban, él les hablo de vez en cuando. Tracey se había apegado a Daphne porque creía que ser la "mejor amiga" de una chica pura sangre noble y respetable la beneficiaria en su imagen publica, aun así, al parecer disfrutaba de la compañía. Daphne se podría decir que era la mas cercana a el, no lo suficiente como para ser amigos pero lo justo como para sentarse juntos en cada comida que fuera posible y flirtear el uno con el otro de forma descarada sin propasar nunca la linea. Aun así Harry sabia que ella lo había agregado a su lista de posibles esposos debajo de Draco, el primero parecía ser Theodore y la única razón por la que el era el tercero fue simplemente por ser mestizo. Bueno, eso le causaba gracia.

Harry disfrutaba de escuchar los pensamientos de sus compañeros de casa. Lo disfruto con medida la primera noche cuando decidió sentarse en la sala común a leer un libro mientras cientos de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza.

_«Es Potter.»_

_«No entiendo que hace aquí.»_

_«Maldita sea, tenemos a Potter.»_

_«Olvide mis pergaminos en casa, demonios debo enviar una carta ahora.»_

_«No traje la comida de mi gato.»_

_«Potter es algo lindo.»_

_«Debo enviar una carta a mi Padre.»_

_«Pucey parece menos idiota este año.»_

Algunos fueron divertidos, otros fueron informativos y muchos más fueron inútiles. Harry los absorbido todos y mientras pensaba en ello de camino al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una conversación de dos vías llego a su mente justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta.

_«Potter ha llegado a Hogwarts.»_

_«Lo traeré para usted, maestro. Solo pidiéndomelo.»_

_«¡Calla, Quirinus! Aun no es momento para mi encuentro con Potter, primero necesito que obtengas la piedra.»_

_«Como ordene, maestro. Intentare entrar a la habitación en el tercer piso durante el Halloween.»_

Harry se quedo quieto, sintio a Daphne chocar contra su espalda y soltar un leve quejido de asombro antes de notar los hombros de Harry temblar.

—¿Potter? —llamo con incredulidad. —¿Estas bien?

Harry entonces se calmo, respiro hondo y exhalo para mantener la calma. Giro sobre sus hombros para mirar a Daphne con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que la chica nunca había visto, por un momento inclusive sintio miedo. Ella sintio miedo de Potter entre todos.

—Estoy muy bien, Daphne. —dijo el chico con la voz ronca. —Nunca estuve mejor en mi vida.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Harry nunca pensó en lo feliz que estaría por venir a Hogwarts. Había jugado un poco con el viejo al fingir que no quería venir, todo para que este soltara voluntariamente la información relevante que necesitaba de el. Funciono, pero el no esperaba demasiado una vez que llegara a la escuela. Que equivocado había estado. Sólo de recordar su desliz antes de la clase de Defensa hacia que quisiera reírse de nuevo. Pero debía controlarse, aun era demasiado pronto para que el cuerpo estudiantil conociera esa faceta de el. Ah, las cosas que uno tiene que soportar con tal de que no lo traten de loco. ¿Es que no sabían que la risa alegra el alma?

Sin embargo, Harry no creyó que tendría la suerte de tener tanta diversión en sólo una semana. Oh, que equivocado había estado.

El sabia, lo había notado cada vez que se sentaba cerca de la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Snape parecía odiarlo porque al parecer tenia el mismo cabello que su padre, desordenado y tan oscuro, aunque sus gafas eran diferentes, el hecho de que su padre y él mismo usaran lentes los hacia ver cada vez más y más parecidos el uno con el otro y el profesor no podía evitar odiarlo por eso. Pero igual parecía que no podía evitar recordar con nostalgia los ojos verde esmeralda de su madre y como al parecer el había tenido la bendición de heredarlos. Era tan contradictorio. Por eso Harry se había esmerado para su clase de pociones del viernes, había arreglado su cabello, realmente no era tan desordenado, simplemente el solía tener pereza de arreglarlo. Pero aquel día lo peino, su cabello seguía un poco corto debido a que lo había rebajado antes de entrar a la escuela. Incluso había tomado el gel para cabello de Draco y había dejado presentable su cabello. El se rió de si mismo al mirarse en el espejo.

«_Que apropiado, amo._»

—Cállate.

Blaise lo miro con una ceja levantada, preguntando con la mirada porque le pedía al espejo callarse si ni siquiera era un espejo adulador. Harry lo ignoro y preparo con tanto orden sus suministros de pociones así como los libros adecuados para la clase de dos horas. Ah, como esperaba al menos divertirse un poco.

Y el poco había superado sus expectativas. Aquí estaba el, escuchando al profesor pasar la lista mientras lo ignoraba a el y su nuevo peinado parecido al de Draco como si fuera una broma al rubio con su fleco cayendo anti naturalmente por su frente y de forma tan perfecta. Y entonces el profesor llego a su nombre.

—Harry Potter. —murmuro con asco y Harry le dirigió una sonrisa inocente. —¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

—Un Filtro de Muertos en Vida, profesor.

Harry respondió sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. De todos los libros escolares o que tenían que ver con las materias que recibiría, el disfruto profundamente de leer sobre pociones. Era como cocinar pero con mucha más precisión que la simple cocina y con más pasos que la misma. Era divertido y le recordaba a las clases de química en la secundaria local donde lo envió el orfanato. Y Harry había leído al menos cinco libros sobre la materia antes de llegar a Hogwarts. El profesor sin embargo le dedico una mirada de amargura antes de soltar la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Donde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

—En el estomago de una cabra, profesor.

Casi sintio el escuchar los dientes del profesor Snape rechinar antes de soltar la que parecía ser su ultima pregunta.

—¿Cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—Son la misma planta, profesor.

«_Es la peor disculpa que he escuchado en la vida, amo._»

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír en ese momento. Su mirada nunca dejo la del profesor Snape y fue este ultimo quien se aparto al final sólo para fulminar con la mirada a la clase completa.

—¿Por qué nadie esta escribiendo nada de esto en sus pergaminos?

Para cuando termino la clase de pociones donde Harry había compartido mesa con Neville, Harry estaba considerablemente feliz consigo mismo. Tenia a tres personas ahora en su lista para arruinar sus existencias y también tenia tiempo para planearlo con calma mientras se reía para sus adentros y disfrutaba del cafe de la mañana en el gran comedor. La vida nunca se sintio tan bien y Harry no podía esperar a trabajar en la confianza de Neville.

Después de días pasando el rato con el chico, Harry se había enterado sin esfuerzo alguno sobre muchas cosas sobre Neville. Y el creyó que en este mundo nunca existiría nadie ademas de Neville que tenia el mismo derecho de volver miserables a otros por haber arruinado sus vidas. Después de mucho tiempo viviendo sus vidas en una leve miseria, era hora de que los muertos tocaran a sus puertas.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Muchos estudiantes esperaron con ansias el banquete de Halloween, era como la excusa perfecta para volver a sentirse niños aun cuando los alumnos de quinto a séptimo eran adultos en todo su derecho. Halloween era el día perfecto para quitar todo el estrés acumulado por los T.I.M.O. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Pero si alguien mirara a los alumnos de primer año, específicamente a uno que vestía túnicas verde con plateado y tenia un famoso titulo que a el personalmente le interesaba tanto como los logros e influencias del padre de Draco Malfoy, entonces sabrían que Harry Potter era la persona más emocionada por el banquete de Halloween. El no era fanático de los dulces, Daphne lo sabia porque Harry nunca comía postre a menos que contara echarle miel a la avena del desayuno, pero Harry prefería casi todo lo amargo como el café solo o tomar té solamente con algo de leche. No, Harry esperaba el banquete de Halloween porque llevaba casi dos meses escuchando los planes de Quirrell mientras conversaba mentalmente con Tom durante las clases de defensa y sabia que hoy el haría algo y Harry tenia tanta curiosidad por saber que era ese algo.

Aun así, mientras esperaba con ansias el banquete aun cuando apenas era la hora del almuerzo, Harry no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a Granger caminando con rapidez desde el otro lado del pasillo hacia su dirección, parecía que la chica luchaba con contener las lagrimas, aunque lo hacia muy mal si tenia que estar pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos a cada segundo. Harry se concentro por un momento por escuchar sus pensamientos en busca del saber lo sucedido.

«_Es un imbécil. MALDITO IMBÉCIL. Esto no es diferente de la maldita secundaria y los malditos chicos populares. Pero, ¿tenia que intentar abrir mi bocota, no? ¿Cuando me quedara claro que ser una sabelotodo era algo insufrible para el resto? Pero el Weasley era un idiota orgulloso que no sabe apreciar la ayuda que solo ofrecí porque tuve la desgracia de sentarme con el en Encantamientos. Maldito imbécil que no puede pronunciar correctamente un hechizo tan simple, debería..._»

Y Harry sonrió para si, el obstruyo completamente la huida de Granger con su cuerpo y le dedico una sonrisa a la chica cuando esta lo miro con furia como si le importara muy poco quien fuera el desgraciado que la había detenido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Granger?

Harry soltó la pregunta de sopetón a la chica antes de que esta pudiera reclamar. Estando así, cara a cara, el pudo apreciar mejor sus ojos que comenzaban a ponerse rojos debido a todas las veces que los había frotado en el camino. Aun así, la chica pareció respirar con rapidez intentando calmarse antes de contestarle.

—¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Harry tuvo que admirar el control que la chica tenia sobre su voz. Ella no se atraganto con sus sollozos, aun cuando su voz sonó ronca ella fue clara y concisa y su mirada desafiándolo a burlarse de ella fue un placer que tuvo que dejar de lado por el momento.

—Dime, Granger. —dijo Harry mientras la instaba a caminar con el por el pasillo a un aula cercana para tener una conversación mas privada. La chica lo siguió con renuencia. —¿Por qué siempre te esfuerzas demasiado por encajar?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Sabes? —dijo Harry como si no la hubiera escuchado. —A veces pensamos en nuestras mentes que nosotros nos vemos bien haciendo ciertas cosas que terminan siendo contraproducentes a lo que deseamos.

Granger lo miro sin entenderlo del todo, así que continuo.

—Solo te daré un ejemplo sencillo. ¿Alguna vez has intentando proporcionar tu ayuda a alguien de forma amable pero esta termina despreciando tus esfuerzos y escupiendote en la cara?

Y entonces el capto la atención de la chica aquí.

—Es simple. —dijo el sonriendo de esa forma tétrica que tanto asustaba a Draco. —La sociedad piensa que nosotros le debemos algo al mundo y a ellos mismos, creen que nosotros tenemos una deuda de vida donde es nuestra obligación ver por el bien de personas que ni siquiera deberían de importarnos. Claro, si eres un doctor puedes decir que es tu trabajo, si eres un abogado entonces dices que te pagan por ello.

»Pero incluso esas personas no están haciendo esto gratis, lo hacen porque al final ellos obtienen algo a cambio. Los doctores se vuelven ricos por atender a gente moribunda y los abogados ganan a expensas de los problemas de otros. Incluso los políticos se llenan sus bolsillos con nuestros impuestos, ¿y sabes qué? Lo hacen porque pueden obtener algo al hacerlo. Porque saben que no los atraparan en ese instante si es que ellos hacen algo mal, porque quizá pasen más de diez o veinte años hasta que sufran alguna consecuencia por sus acciones y para entonces realmente no importara, porque hay vidas que ya se perdieron, vidas que se arruinaron y dinero que nunca volveremos a ver. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Hermione parecía aturdida, sus ojos no podían apartarse del verde esmeralda de los de Harry Potter y ella no podía entender del todo su punto. Pero ella sabia, no podía explicarlo, pero ella sabia que Harry Potter de alguna manera había descubierto lo que Weasley le había dicho.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —incluso entonces volvió a sentir las lagrimas acumularse.

Y Harry le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa amable, ni reconfortante y ni siquiera de burla. Era una sonrisa que le decía a ella que nunca podría ocultar nada y que tenia dos opciones en este momento.

O lo escuchas o seguirás siendo una sabelotodo marginada e insufrible.

—Porque, Hermione Granger. Eres una de las brujas más inteligentes de esta generación, claro, tienes competencia. Padma Patil y Daphne Greengrass no se quedan lejos de ti, y si hablamos de chicos, Incluso Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott son sumamente competentes en lo académico. —el se tomo un momento para acomodar un mechón de cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja antes de continuar. —Pero, ¿sabes que estas haciendo mal y ellos no?

Hermione intento ignorar el gesto y respondió. —¿Qué?

Y Harry quiso reír, a decir verdad el se rió. Fue leve, no duro mucho. Pero fue suficiente como para que Hermione sintiera que le habían dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

—Granger, Granger, Granger. —el negó como si estuviera desilusionado con su respuesta. —Ya veo la razón por la que estas en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, donde seguro encajarías mejor. —el reprimió una segunda risa antes de continuar. —Lo que tu, Hermione Granger, estas haciendo muy mal es el dar tus conocimientos como si fuese tu obligación educar a los ignorantes que ni siquiera lo apreciarían. Tomemos por ejemplo al cerdo de Weasley.

»El seguramente se sentiría inferior a ti. Un idiota porque sabe que es demasiado flojo como para estudiar, pero aun así es un sangre pura y cree que tiene la vida arreglada porque aun cuando tenga un puesto sumamente denigrante en el Ministerio, el tendrá un trabajo asegurado después de la escuela solo porque tiene buena sangre y ¿sabes qué? El que tu seas más lista que el lo carcome. Porque tu nunca supiste de este mundo hasta que estabas a punto de ir a tu tercer año de secundaria y los magos decidieron que era buen momento para decirte que eras una bruja. Tú, alguien que se supone que debería ser incluso más ignorante que él, no eres otra que la chica que esta entre los mejores estudiantes de la generación y no es más que una nacida de muggles.

Se detuvo un momento, dejándola procesar antes de continuar.

—¿Y sabes como te llama cuando cree que nadie más lo esta escuchando?

Hermione trago antes de contestar. —No.

Y Harry sabia que Ronald Weasley técnicamente nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, pero en este punto, cuando al fin tenia a Hermione escuchándolo con tanto interés, el no podía guardarse este golpe de información.

—Yo se que eres lista, así que debes saber que significa esto. —el se agacho, puesto que le sacaba cabeza y media a Hermione, se agacho y susurro a su oído. —El dice: «Sólo es una sangre sucia, no debería sentirse mejor que yo sólo por leer libros como si fuera un ratón de biblioteca.»

Y Hermione quiso llorar. Ella lo había descubierto tan pronto como escucho a unos Slytherins de quinto año llamando así a la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. Pero no lloro, en cambio se trago el sollozo junto a sus lagrimas y decidió comenzar a maldecir y usar todas esas palabras que siempre le había molestado escuchar en boca de otros. Pero Weasley era un maldito imbécil que se merecía eso y más. El merecía toda su furia.

—Entonces, Hermione Granger. —la voz de Harry Potter la saco de su berrinche interno y ella volvió a mirarlo y por un segundo creyó que los ojos del chico eran amarillos y no verdes. —¿Al fin entendiste lo que has hecho mal?

Y si, ella lo supo.

—Ellos no merecen mis conocimientos. —dijo, antes de añadir. —A menos de que me den algo a cambio que lo valga.

Y Harry Potter le sonrió de esa forma extraña que casi parecía que podría tragarse al mundo.

—Entonces, si alguna vez quieres una charla productiva puedes llamarme.

Y se fue dejando sola a Hermione con sus pensamientos.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

El banquete por fin llego y Harry estaba sentado en el lugar perfecto para ver la puerta de entrada al gran comedor. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Granger sentada y tratando de conversar con Lily Moon que parecía ser casi tan marginada como ella y con Sally-Anne Perks. Su mirada entonces se poso momentáneamente en la comida frente a el. Toda llena de azúcar que decidió ignorar y mejor ir a las cocinas una vez que lo que sea que Quirrell hiciera fuera hecho. Y como si hubiera invocado al diablo, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par. Quirrell miro a todos a su alrededor antes de decir:

—¡Trol en las mazmorras! Pensé que deberían saber.

Y entonces se desmayo y Harry casi escupió el jugo de naranja de su copa ante tan ridícula actuación. Incluso desde donde estaba sentado podía escuchar la conversación mental entre Tom y Quirrell sobre cuanto creía el que tardarían todos en salir. Y Harry le concedió la jugada, aun cuando le parecía estúpido que enviaran a los Slytherin y Hufflepuff de regreso a sus salas comunes en las mazmorras donde el trol se suponía que estaba vagando. Realmente no fue nada que mereciera la pena contar. Cuando el lunes y las clases se retomaron pronto escucho los murmullos y más que hablaban de un Snape con la pierna herida y un Quirrell que al parecer estaba más raro de lo normal.

—Creo que ya es hora.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Quirinus Quirrell era un siervo fiel. De entre todos los vasallos de su maestro el fue el único que lo busco y ofreció su propio cuerpo con orgullo y sin miedo a su Lord para que este pudiera volver. Había hecho tanto sólo para llegar a este momento y ahora.

Ahora solo había un estúpido espejo interponiéndose en su propósito.

—Necesito a Potter.

Esa fue su única conclusión antes de dejar la habitación.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

—Señor, Potter.

Harry se detuvo en la entrada y se giro para mirar al profesor con su sonrisa habitual en el rostro. El profesor Quirrell ahora se veía menos inepto y parecía un hombre totalmente diferente ahora frente a el.

—_Ya es hora._ —pensó. —¿Profesor?

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Sera un placer.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Ver al cerberus nuevamente fue algo refrescante. No pudo evitar reír con burla al ver la expresión del profesor mientras el perro se acostó con el estomago arriba en el momento en que miro a Harry. ¿Pero que podía hacer el? Los animales siempre lo amaron.

—Vamos rápido, Potter.

—Por supuesto.

Aterrizo sobre una planta que parecía tener la intención de matarlo. Harry hubiera disfrutado la experiencia pero Quirrell rápidamente hizo el _Lumos Maxima_ y la planta se alejo de ellos como plagas.

En la siguiente habitación hubieron muchas llaves volando y una escoba a un lado. Harry había aprobado rápidamente la clase, aunque Neville había terminado herido en el proceso y el tuvo que dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Draco cuando este ultimo había recogido la recordadora del Neville del suelo y parecía estar a punto de hacer alguna estupidez. Aun así, mirar a Quirrell volando tras una gran llave fue un espectáculo de bufones que disfruto sin igual.

Cuando llegaron al gran tablero de ajedrez pudo apreciar por primera vez el ingenio de Quirrell al verlo ganar con solo cuatro jugadas. Incluso le dedico un aplauso. El observar la gran indiferencia con la que mato al trol en la siguiente habitación fue algo aburrido. Al menos cuando estas cazando debes de disfrutarlo. Una decepción. Para el acertijo parecía que Quirrell simplemente lo había ignorado y tomo rápidamente una de las botellas, lo insto a beber y después bebió el mismo y entonces llegaron a la que supuso que seria la ultima de las habitaciones.

En medio de la habitación había solamente un objeto. El espejo era enorme y Harry creía que nunca había visto un diseño como ese en su vida. Quirrell camino rápidamente hacia el espejo y miro su reflejo por un minuto antes de parecer fastidiado y girar su atención hacia él.

—Potter. —lo llamo. —Necesito que me digas que miras en el espejo.

Harry camino sin pensarlo demasiado. Por los pensamientos de Quirrell el pudo intuir que el espejo te mostraba algo que querías y el realmente estaba curioso de ver si su corazón y su mente realmente deseaban lo mismo.

Ah, no pudo evitar sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón cuando miro su reflejo.

—¿Qué miras? —la voz de Quirrell sonaba impaciente.

Harry entonces cerro los ojos un momento. La sonrisa no se fue pero la emoción seguía llenándolo. Entonces contesto.

—Estoy sacando tus ojos.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

La risa inundo la habitación una vez más. Por fin. Por fin había podido reír. Harry soltó la carcajada más larga que alguna vez había dado. Incluso su risa resonó con mas fuerza y gracia que cuando Dumbledore lo visito al orfanato y lo encontró entre la arboleda. Quirrell parecía haber sido impactado por la sorpresa en ese momento y lo miraba desconcertado antes de sacar su varita y apuntar hacia Harry.

—¿Quien eres?

Y la risa entonces se detuvo. Harry había estado ocultando sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras reía y ahora, con la sonrisa mas retorcida que el profesor Quirrell alguna vez había visto, el lo miro por primera vez.

Amarillos en un tono sumamente repugnante.

Y Harry le sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el sin importarle lo más mínimo la varita que era apuntada hacia su persona.

—Avada...

Quirrell comenzó a decir antes de que sintiera la falta de aire y cuando miro hacia su estomago solo pudo ver el puño de Harry Potter enterrado en el. ¿En que momento el chico había estado frente a el para haber dado el golpe? La varita escapo de su mano y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas ante el dolor y la falta de oxigeno. Su mirada se levanto y pudo notar como tanto los ojos como aquellos lunares debajo del ojo derecho de Harry Potter brillaban con intensidad, como si disfrutaran de la escena.

—Ah~ Profesor Quirrell, ¿a caso quieres terminar nuestra reunión tan rápido? —el negó con la cabeza. —Pero si apenas estamos comenzado.

Lo que siguió entonces fue una tortura. Cuando Harry Potter toco por primera vez la cara de Quirrell este ultimo sintio el dolor más horrible que había sentido alguna vez. Era como si alguien le lanzara un cruciatus mientras lo quemaba con el fuego del infierno y su cara, oh por Merlín, su cara estaba derritiéndose. Y Harry Potter al principio pareció sorprendido antes de que esa maldita sonrisa comenzara a extenderse de nuevo y el comenzó a hacerlo a propósito. Lo toco en la cara por tiempos cada vez más largos hasta que Quirrell simplemente se arrastraba por el suelo con la inútil idea de alejarse del adolescente.

—Ah~. —la voz del Niño-que-vivió resonó con tanta diversión en la habitación. —Oh, profesor Quirrell. ¿Por qué esa cara? Casi pareciera que estuviera viendo a un monstruo.

Y Quirrell ignoraba con creces la voz de su amo que sonaba cada vez más enojada. Se arrastro hasta que su espalda choco contra el espejo de Oesed y no pudo alejarse más de Harry Potter que simplemente lo miraba con esos repugnantes ojos amarillos que brillaban aun peor que el verde del Avada Kedavra.

—No, no, no, no, profesor. —el chico negó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. —Usted esta mal entendiendo el color de mis ojos y, ¿amarillo repugnante? Casi me hieres.

Harry Potter soltó otra carcajada antes de extender su mano derecha al rostro del hombre frente el, sus labios se ensancharon todo lo que pudieron en la sonrisa más tétrica que alguien allá visto alguna vez. Entonces utilizo los primeros dos dedos de sus manos junto al pulgar y los hundió en la cuenca ocular del profesor en búsqueda de extraer el ojo casi intacto del hombre. Los gritos resonaron y solamente cuando la vida del profesor Quirrell parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse, el espíritu de Voldemort salio de la cabeza del hombre dispuesto a atacar al niño que vivió.

Y Harry se maravillo al verlo por primera vez. Su sonrisa no vacilo y mientras su voz resonaba como si la locura se hubiera apoderado de ser, no pudo evitar murmurar. —Es maravilloso.

Y el espíritu maligno que había estado a punto de atacar al Niño-que-vivió dudo. Y no porque tuviera miedo ni porque hubiera pensado que el chico era más fuerte que el. No. El dudo, porque el chico no era lo que el pensaba, lo que el esperaba.

Harry Potter entonces extendió sus manos con todo lo que pudo, dándole la bienvenida mientras su sonrisa torcida se ensanchaba más y más.

—En esta historia desagradable. —dijo el adolescente. —¿Quien sera quien le saque los ojos al otro, Tom?

Y entonces el espíritu de aquel que muchos llamaron El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desapareció sin hacer amago de encarar al Niño que vivió.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Los rumores sobre la desaparición del profesor Quirrell corrieron rápidamente una vez que todo el alumnado y profesorado se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos días y el hombre no aparecía. Fueron tantas teorías como falsas conspiraciones la que vinieron con la repentina desaparición, se había vuelto el nuevo juego de especulaciones favorito del alumnado desde que el cerberus del tercer piso se había ido. Cuando algunos estudiantes de quinto año anunciaron que debajo de la trampilla no había más que una habitación vacía, la gente no hablo más sobre aquella habitación.

La respuesta a la desaparición llego durante el ultimo banquete del año.

—Alumnos, Maestros. Fantasmas y más. —la voz del director llamo la atención de todos una vez que los postres habían sido comidos. —Es mi deber informarles que la desaparición de nuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido resuelto. —muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse. —Temo decir que ha pesar de que el profesor Quirinus Quirrell fue encontrado, no pudimos hallarlo con vida. —el silencio reino. Dumbledore no agrego nada más. Ni palabras de despedida ni pidió honor a su memoria. Nada. —Ya pueden retirarse a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Los esperare para el siguiente año.

El alumnado marcho con sus respectivos compañeros de casa. Harry Potter caminaba con Daphne Greengrass a su izquierda y la chica no podía evitar lanzar miradas de vez en vez al chico. Harry se veía demasiado feliz y no entendía porque jugueteaba tanto con esa ridícula piedra roja de fantasía.

—Potter. —llamo con calma, como si no le interesara. —¿Planeas hacer algo durante el verano?

La mirada de azul zafiro de Daphne se encontró con el verde esmeralda de Harry, el chico le sonrió y aun cuando ella estaba tan acostumbrada en este punto a mirarlo sonreír, de alguna manera aun se sentía un poco incomodo.

—Si, Daphne. —contesto él mientras acomodaba un mechón castaño del cabello de Daphne detrás de su oreja. —Hay una amiga a la que planeo visitar.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

* * *

**a/n:** Y como lo prometí, un capitulo considerablemente más largo que los primeros tres.

No puedo dejarles muchas palabras en esta nota debido a que voy de salida, aun así he contestado a sus reviews por PM. Espero que este fin del primer año haya sido satisfactorio y ojala me acompañen para el año dos. Probablemente me tome igual dos o tres capítulos para el segundo año. Eventualmente a partir del tercer año me llevare aun más capítulos.

Si les ha gustado este fanfic espero puedan dejar un review con su opinión, me harían muy feliz.

PD: Si te gusta mi fanfic te invito a leer mis otros trabajos: "El destino de algunos"; "all the good girls go to hell" y "Control".


	6. Con tal de derretir un corazón muerto

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

* * *

**La historia de una tragedia.**

_Gargantas y cuerpos que se abren y amplían._

**Capitulo cinco: **Con tal de derretir un corazón muerto.

El tic-tac del reloj de pared en la oficina del señor Hughes fue el único sonido constante en la habitación durante casi un minuto. Frente al viejo señor, una vez más, Harry Potter estaba sentado. Fue casi como un déjà vu del año anterior cuando el chico había pedido permiso para ir a Londres y hacer sus compras escolares. Incluso la ropa pareció ser elegida para el mismo propósito. La misma camiseta blanca a botones aunque sin el suéter de punto color verde, los mismo jeans y las mismas zapatillas que el orfanato había proporcionado. Y la misma sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Qué tal fue la experiencia en el internado? —pregunto el viejo hombre por fin.

Harry Potter no pudo evitar sonreír aun más emocionado.

—Fue... interesante. —murmuro casi saboreando las palabras. —Mi dormitorio tuvo una fiesta de fin de año. —soltó una leve risa ante un recuerdo que sólo él podía ver en su mente. —Aunque nosotros los del primer curso no estuvimos invitados, los prefectos fueron muy claros al decir que nuestra tarea era asegurarnos de que el resto del dormitorio despertara a tiempo para el desayuno. Draco se quejo mucho sobre ello.

Después de la explicación se mantuvo en silencio. La mirada verde esmeralda del chico se fijo en el marrón oscuro del director del orfanato que parecía un poco aliviado de que no pasara nada más o que incluso tuviera que preocuparse por profesores preocupados por la actitud de Harry.

—Eso me alegra. —dijo por fin. —Puedes retirarte, Harry.

Pero el chico no se retiro, en cambio ofreció su mejor sonrisa con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo mientras miraba a Hughes con sus penetrantes ojos. Este ultimo sabía que el chico terminaría pidiendo algo.

—En realidad, señor. —dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. —Quería saber si era posible para mi el poder visitar el hogar de uno de mis compañeros de dormitorio, mi amigo Draco fue tan amable de invitarme a su casa y quiere que conozca a su familia. Sera simplemente un par de días, señor.

Por supuesto, esto era una mentira. Harry sonrió mucho más para si que para el señor Hughes frente a él. Para cuando marcho de regreso a su habitación, saludando con una sonrisa a los niños entusiasmados por verlo, pensó para si mismo que mentir a los adultos siempre había sido tan fácil. Cuando entro a su habitación, encontró a Helen White sentada en el borde de su cama mientras parecía estar hojeando uno de sus libros sobre medicina forense.

—Helen. —llamo la atención de la chica, esta lo miro con una sonrisa sospechosa plasmada en su rostro. —Creí que había dejado claro que no me gustaba que entraras a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

La chica resoplo un momento, ella apenas cumpliría trece este verano y aun cuando Harry intentaba no socializar demasiado con los niños mayores o de su edad cercana, la chica parecía no importarle y siempre le seguía como si esperara pacientemente a encontrar un secreto sobre él.

—Me sorprende que pienses que yo seguiría tus ordenes sin rechistar, ¿quien crees que soy? —ella soltó una risa despectiva y sarcástica ante su propia declaración.

—Eso no explica que haces aquí.

La chica lo miro, Harry pudo apreciar sus ojos castaños y su cabello ondulado del mismo color. Helen era el tipo de chica que seguramente llamaría la atención de los adolescentes en al escuela algún día.

—Bueno, he oído de Sarah Miller que nunca niegas besar a una chica al menos una vez.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Regresar a Surrey por primera vez en años fue como revivir los mejores momentos del inicio de su venganza. Privet Drive seguía igual que la ultima vez que lo vio antes de subir a la patrulla de policía y ser llevado a Cuidados Infantiles. Todo era tan normal como siempre. El césped verde casi artificial, las casas idénticas y los jardines con flores cuidadas tan insistentemente que dejaban de ser encantadoras a la vista. Harry sentía asco sólo de verlo. Él camino desde la parada del autobús con una mochila al hombro y fue directamente al numero cuatro sin dudarlo ni un momento. Lo noto desde hacía varias casas, pero las cercas de metal que impedían a los perros escapar le confirmo sus sospechas sobre la persona que vivía actualmente en el lugar.

Los perros ladraron cuando se quedo parado desde fuera de la cerca, la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry no se iba y en un momento dado su mirada recorrió a todos los perros y estos empezaron a retroceder y llorar hasta alejarse lo más posible de él.

Y entonces ella salio.

—¡Cállense! ¡Se supone que deben de alejar a los niños del... Tú!

Quien salio fue una señora que en palabras de Harry, era fea. Él no era el tipo de chico que sentía una insana satisfacción al burlarse de la apariencia física de las chicas poco agraciadas e incluso concejo a Millincent sobre como lucir un poco más bonita para evitar las burlas de los chicos de la casa y el resto de Hogwarts. Pero ella, la mujer frente a él, o si, ella era fea y se sentía tan bien pensarlo o incluso decirlo a su cara.

—Hola, tía Marge. —su sonrisa de dientes perfectos saludo a una furiosa mujer. —Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?

La mujer lo miro con tanto desprecio que Harry sólo podía dedicarle su sonrisa de oro mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de la espalda sin inmutarse en ningún momento por la enorme mujer frente a él.

—Muchacho delincuente. —escupió las palabras con asco la mujer. —¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera poner un pie frente a esta casa? A mi no me engañas, engendro, la policía podrá decir algo pero estoy segura de que tu tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Vernon y Dudley.

Harry soltó una carcajada ante esa declaración, la apaciguo rápidamente queriendo no llamar la atención de los vecinos e intentar no ser reconocido en lo absoluto por ellos. La perra parecía seguir odiando a Petunia aun cuando esta había muerto en la tristeza al perder a su único hijo. Aun así, Marge Dursley fue una mujer que podría parecer, pero no era una estúpida.

—Oh, querida tía Marge. —la mujer no pudo evitar tragar cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos dorados del chico. —Siempre supe que tu eras la lista en tu familia.

—Espera... ¿tus ojos no eran verdes?

Treinta minutos después, Harry observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que no llegaba a sus ojos la puerta de su armario bajo las escaleras. Había un gran candado que evitaba que abriera la puerta, Harry lanzo un _Alohomora_ sin varita, aunque le tomo dos intentos lograr que funcionara. Abrió la puerta y desde el pasillo miro el interior del pequeño armario y mentalmente se pregunto como fue capaz de dormir sin arruinar su crecimiento en ese lugar. La pequeña cama improvisada que el había hecho con cobijas viejas seguía estando ahí, llena de polvo, pero estaba ahí. Él entro sin pensarlo demasiado y se sentó en su antigua cama mientras miraba alrededor del armario. Sus viejos dibujos donde soñaba con tener a sus padres vivos, otro donde había imaginado que tenia una fiesta de cumpleaños con un pastel y finalmente vio los juguetes rotos de Dudley que había intentado arreglar para jugar el mismo con ellos.

—Hola, vieja amiga. —murmuro a su armario. —Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Ahora siento que tu y yo ya no podemos vivir juntos como antes.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, aun cuando Harry sabía que no recibiría respuesta, él aun sentía que esto era necesario para romper su conexión con este lugar. A pesar de lo que Cuidados Infantiles pudo pensar, Harry no odiaba del todo su viejo armario. De hecho, por los años que vivió, sintió que la habitación era su única amiga. El único lugar donde estaría seguro de las palizas de su tío y los golpes de Dudley.

—He venido a despedirme adecuadamente esta vez. —siguió. —Esta sera nuestro adiós y nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

No hubo respuesta pero aun así Harry se sintió bien. Salio del armario cinco minutos después y subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo que separaba las habitaciones para simplemente detenerse en medio del mismo, su mirada se dirigió al techo y busco la trampilla que bajaría las escaleras al ático.

Quince minutos después, el bajo a la sala de estar. Miro a su izquierda donde se encontraba una catatónica tía Marge que parecía estar arrancando sus cabellos en la desesperación. Harry llevaba una sola cosa que había guardado en su mochila.

—Hasta nunca, tía Marge.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

Cenar en un restaurante muggle fue la opción antes de tomar el autobús noctambulo y llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Aun a pesar de que Harry dudara de su higiene, él no creía que pudiera encontrar otro lugar donde pasar la noche antes de regresar al orfanato. Ademas de que aprovecharía a hablar con su gerente de cuentas en Gringotts sobre sus finanzas durante el ultimo año, eso de ser el heredero de una casa aparentemente noble y ancestral tenía más responsabilidades que sólo gestionar sus cuentas. Él aun estaba organizando las inversiones que habían estado un descuidadas desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que le quedo claro a Harry fue que su padre nunca se preocupo por estas. Aunque había decidido aun no tomar su anillo de heredero, igualmente él creyó que no lo necesitaría aun.

Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante saludo a Tom sin mucho entusiasmo mientras esperaba a que este le diera la llave de alguna habitación vacía, subió las escaleras con su mochila al hombro y cuando entro en la habitación asignada simplemente dejo caer sus cosas en la mesa de noche. Se quito sus ropas, una camiseta de manga larga gris, los jeans y los zapatos. Él pensó que sería tan fácil simplemente comprarse ropa nueva con todo el dinero que tenía en el banco, pero no tenía una manera adecuada de responder al orfanato del porque de repente tenía ropa nueva en sus manos, así que simplemente decidió que conseguiría una nueva pijama en el mundo muggle y quizá nuevos pantalones.

—O tal vez simplemente la compra y la guarde en mi baúl y usare lo viejo durante el verano.

Estando ya en ropa interior se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Veinte minutos después yacía tendido en la cama y dormía.

Despertó alrededor de la media noche sintiéndose observado. Harry se levanto con brusquedad mientras buscaba a tientas sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Espero unos momentos a que su mirada se acostumbrara a la oscuridad antes de darse cuenta de que había una criatura fea con ojos saltones y orejas de murciélago que lo observaba desde la esquina de su cama. Harry rápidamente se abalanzo sobre la criatura y lo tomo del cuello para poder mirarlo cara a cara.

—Eres un elfo domestico, ¿no?

El elfo debido a la presión que había en su cuello no podía hablar, aun cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, Harry no lo soltó hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

—Habla. —su voz sonaba helada. —¿Qué haces aquí?

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

La estación de King Cross seguía siendo igual de ruidosa que la ultima vez que Harry estuvo ahí para bajar del tren y regresar al orfanato. Ahora, con el objetivo de subir y dirigirse nuevamente a la escuela, no podía evitar hacer una mueca ante el montón de adolescentes que correteaban por todos lados. Se dirigió al final del tren donde dejo su baúl en el ultimo compartimiento antes de salir y comenzar su búsqueda. Abrió puerta por puerta, para disgusto de muchos, mientras buscaba a la persona con la que había querido hablar desde el verano pasado. En algún momento se encontró con Neville y le pidió que le esperase en su compartimiento al final del tren.

Harry siguió abriendo puertas y más puertas a través del tren que ya estaba en movimiento, sin embargo, cuando abrió una puerta que se acercaba casi a su compartimiento al final del tren se encontró con una escena que nunca imagino que encontraría en un tren, pero considerando que el lugar estaba lleno de adolescente hormonales no debió sentirse sorprendido ante lo que vio.

En el compartimiento se encontraban dos chicas que estaban demasiado ocupadas besándose entre si. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño y tenía una corbata con los colores de Ravenclaw atando sus manos que se encontraban presionadas contra el respaldo del asiento, encima de aquella chica estaba otra que tenía un cabello morado electrizante que tenía sus manos sobre los pechos apenas cubiertos por el sostén negro de la otra chica. Harry miro esto y la sorpresa junto a la vergüenza invadió a ambas chicas antes de que Harry simplemente sonriera como si lo que viera fuera absolutamente normal.

—Lamento la interrupción. —dijo sin una pista de vergüenza. —Disfruten su viaje.

Y entonces cerro la puerta y se alejo a su compartimiento como si no hubiera visto nada. Pensó que tendría que resignarse a encontrarse nuevamente con Luna Lovegood hasta después de la clasificación. Tarareo una canción que había escuchado recientemente en el orfanato mientras caminaba hasta su compartimiento en el ultimo vagón del tren.

—_Load up on guns, bring your friends.* _—Harry saludo con la cabeza a Hermione Granger cuando la vio desde fuera de un compartimiento conversando con Lily Moon. —_It's fun to lose and to pretend . _—por el camino miro a Draco junto a Theodore y Blaise en otro compartimiento y Harry simplemente sonrio al chico antes de seguir y finalmente abrir la puerta de su compartimiento. —_She's over-bored and self-assured _.

—Esa es una buena canción, Harry Potter.

La sorpresa duro sólo una milésima de segundo antes de que la sonrisa cargara a su rostro ante la perspectiva de que él nunca tuvo que buscarla, _ella_ lo había vuelto a encontrar a él. Harry observo con satisfacción como Luna tenía la araña que le había obsequiado el verano anterior sobre su cabeza como si de un adorno se tratara. Casi parecía natural el tenerla ahí, como si siempre hubiera estado destinada a tenerla a su lado sobre ella como un fiel perro guardián que intimidaba sólo con su presencia.

—Luna Lovegood. —hablo Harry por fin, saludándola como si viera a un viejo amigo que esperaba ver desde hacía tiempo. Lo cual no se alejaba de la realidad. —Me sigue fascinando el como eres capaz de encontrarme tan fácilmente y lo difícil que es qué yo mismo te encuentre.

Neville observo el intercambio de palabras entre Harry y Luna sin entender del todo como es que esto estaba ocurriendo. Al final decidió que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y simplemente unirse a la conversación aun cuando él llevaba casi veinte minutos en el mismo compartimiento con Luna sin hablar absolutamente nada.

—Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, es un placer conocerte, señorita Lovegood.

—Sólo Luna esta bien, Neville.

La chica le sonrió a Neville y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, las chicas generalmente no le sonreían con tanta amabilidad y despreocupación.

—Ahora, entonces. —hablo nuevamente Harry. —Necesito saber porque Luna esta pensando que es buena idea regalarme un gato.

Neville miro confundido a Harry antes de posar sus ojos en la cesta de mascotas que pensó que tenía al mencionado gato. Luna simplemente soltó una risita antes de contestar.

—Los gatos son excelentes depredadores, muchos consiguen incluso cazar serpientes.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

La clasificación termino con Luna yendo a Ravenclaw y finalizando con la sorpresa de que Ginevra Weasley había terminado en Slytherin después de casi dos minutos debajo del sombrero, para consternación de sus hermanos sentados en la mesa Gryffindor y de los Slytherin mismos. Igualmente, Harry aplaudió por pura cortesía mientras la niña pelirroja se sentaba totalmente nerviosa a un lado de Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne. Harry noto que ella le observaba y simplemente le dirigió la sonrisa que usaba para aparentar amabilidad, Ginevra Weasley se sonrojo antes de centrar su mirada en el plato vació mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre su regazo.

Harry regreso junto a Theodore, Blaise, Draco, Gregory y Vincent a los dormitorios de Slytherin con las chicas detrás de ellos conversando sobre sus viajes durante el verano. Draco hablaba animadamente sobre su verano en la finca de su familia en Francia antes de comenzar a despotricar como él y su padre se encontraron con los Weasley cuando estaba comprando sus libros y el padre de las comadrejas ataco al suyo propio en una sucia pelea muggle. Theodore solamente comento que se la paso leyendo mientras que Blaise anuncio que su madre lo había dejado sólo para ir con su nuevo esposo a unas vacaciones a Grecia y simplemente él estuvo saliendo con chicas italianas que conoció en el barrio mágico de su ciudad. Gregory y Vincent simplemente mencionaron que tuvieron tutorias durante el verano debido a sus bajas notas durante el curso anterior. Cuando llegaron a la sala común ya había grupos de alumnos mayores que se habían sentado cerca del fuego así como una pareja que parecía muy ansiosa de succionar sus lenguas sin importarles quien les viera.

Al final ignoraron la perota que los prefectos soltaban cada año a los nuevos ingresos y simplemente Harry y sus compañeros fueron a sus dormitorios. Draco fue el primero en entrar antes de soltar un grito agudo y caer al suelo con su trasero amortiguando su caída.

—¡Quitame esta cosa! —grito con una voz demasiado aguda.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación para los segundo año para encontrar a Draco siendo atacado por un pequeño y peludo gato que parecía querer arañar y morder la cara del chico rubio que parecia haber olvidado que es un mago y simplemente trataba de cubrir su rostro.

—Oh, es Némesis.

Blaise y Theodore miraron a Harry con una ceja levantada cada uno mientras Gregory y Vincent ayudaban a Draco a alejarse del pequeño gato.

—¡¿Es tu maldito gato?! —exclamo Draco con la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de agacharse a tomar el gato entre sus brazos al ver que este se acercaba en búsqueda de su atención.

—Maldita sea, amigo. —murmuro Blaise. —¿Eres capaz de sentir afecto por algo?

Harry ignoro el comentario de Blaise mientras el pequeño gato simplemente escalaba por sus brazos hasta posarse en uno de sus hombros. El pelaje del pequeño era gris con algunas tonalidades blancas y negras con unos ojos del mismo tono gris que la mayoría de su pelaje. Harry camino rumbo a su baúl dispuesto a comenzar a acomodar sus pertenencias en su mesita de noche.

—Simplemente es un regalo de una chica.

Blaise exclamo su envidia mientras Theodore se dirigía a su propio baúl para organizar sus propias cosas. Draco le dirigió una mirada mortal al gato que simplemente le siseo, él se estremeció antes de alejarse a su propia cama y correr sus cortinas para no hablar con nadie más. Gregory y Vincent se encogieron de hombros y decidieron ir a dormir.

Harry se centro en su propio baúl, saco su nueva pijama que dejo sobre su cama antes de sacar un viejo álbum de fotos que había puesto hasta el fondo del baúl. Lo miro y lo abrió en una pagina al azar.

La radiante sonrisa de su madre con diez años de edad mirando a la cámara le produjo ganas de vomitar.

**~La historia de una tragedia.~**

* * *

**a/n: **¿Ha pasado un tiempo, no? Les juro que lamento muchísimo la tardanza. He tenido muchas mierdas pasando en mi vida estos últimos dos meses, para que se den una idea: volvieron a robarse a mi perro, por tercera vez. El no ha regresado esta vez.

Y pues bueno, este capitulo es más que nada una introducción al inicio del segundo año. Espero que quedara claro que fue lo que Harry se llevo de Privet Drive y más adelante verán cual fue la razón del porque se llevo exactamente eso. Decidí después de mucho pensarlo el darle una mascota a Harry, en parte porque quería que Luna le diera algo que lo obligara a él a conservarlo y también porque aun no quiero que venga Hedwig, todavía no es momento.

Traducción de la letra de la canción que Harry estaba cantando antes de encontrarse con Luna:

_Load up on guns, bring your friends _  
Cargue las armas, traiga a sus amigos.

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_  
es divertido perder y pretender

_She's over-bored and self-assured_  
Ella está aburrida y segura de sí misma

**Smells like teen spirit, Nirvana.**

A los que leen mi fic "El destino de algunos", intentare subir su actualización esta semana, aun esta en proceso.

Todos sus reviews los he respondido al PM.

Dejen un review comentando que les pareció el capitulo.

PD: En mi twitter (del cual encontraras un enlace en mi perfil) he subido imágenes de como se ve el gato de Harry que por si no quedo claro, es hembra (?)


End file.
